


Her Angel

by summerprincess (notjustalittlegirl)



Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Diapers, F/M, Fluff, Mama Anya, Non-Sexual Age Play, little Dmitry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/summerprincess
Summary: Growing up on the streets, Dmitry didn't have much of a childhood. Anya helps him reclaim what he has lost.





	Her Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So, I thought of this a while back, but never got around to writing it until now. So, here it is.
> 
> I don't own Anastasia, or the characters. I am making no money off of this, and it is purely for entertainment purposes. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> No hate please.

The sun was shining outside Anya's window in the small French village near Paris where she and Dmitry had decided to make their lives together. The beams streamed in through the window, catching on her hair and making it shimmer, golden. All in all, it was an absolutely perfect day to be outside, but that was not where Anya was.

Anya was sitting on the couch inside her and Dmitry's home, fingers running absently through the hair of the man who was currently asleep with his head on her lap. Dmitry was dressed only in a cloth diaper, and his thumb had wandered to his mouth while he slept. He was suckling on it gently and, were he awake, Anya would have made him stop by now in favor of a pacifier. But Dmitry looked so peaceful that Anya would have felt like an absolute monster if she had woken him for such a trivial reason. 

He snuffled, and the hand which was not currently occupied by his mouth came up to rub at his eyes, telling Anya that he was about to wake up.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, Dmitry had awoken and was looking up at Anya with the cutest eyes she had ever seen in her life.

"Mama," he said, and Anya smiled, ducking her head down to give Dmitry a kiss on the forehead. 

"Hello, baby," Anya replied, brushing Dmitry's hair away from his face. "Did you have a good nap?" 

He nodded, rubbed his eyes again, and then started to squirm uncomfortably on the couch. Anya, having done this with Dmitry many times before, was fairly certain that she knew what was going on. 

"Aw, baby," she cooed. "Do you need to be changed?"

Dmitry nodded, and Anya eased his head off of her lap and made her way to the cupboard where they kept their supplies. Throwing it open, she rummaged around until she found a clean diaper and some toilet paper. Wetting it at the sink, she walked back over to Dmitry.

"Angel," she said gently. "I'm going to need you to get yourself off of the couch for me."

Dmitry whimpered unhappily, but obeyed and got off the couch, knees first. Anya guided him down onto his back and unfastened his diaper. Dmitry covered his face with his hands, still embarrassed by this after several months. Anya shushed his whimpers softly, kissing his forehead as she pulled his diaper off. He had only wet himself, making her job far easier, but she still went as fast as possible, knowing that if she took her time then Dmitry was likely to start crying. 

As soon as she had fastened Dmitry's new diaper onto his hips, Anya gave him another kiss and went to soak the dirty diaper in the sink. 

"Mama!" 

Dmitry impatiently called her from the other room, and Anya shook her head fondly. Her little boy always hated to be without her when he was like this, and whenever Anya was out of the room he would call for her until she returned to his field of vision. 

When the diaper had been sufficiently cared for, Anya returned to the room where Dmitry was rolling around on the floor. 

"Mama," he squealed happily when Anya returned to the room, and she swooped down to lie next to him. They didn't have many toys, but Dmitry preferred to play with Anya anyway. She wiped off his hands before they tangled in her hair, twirling it around his fingers and pulling a lock into his mouth. Anya sighed lovingly, pulling her hair gently out of Dmitry's mouth. She gave him a sly grin, and then began tickling Dmitry until he was shrieking with laughter, and so was she. 

After a few minutes of playing together on the floor, Dmitry grabbed Anya's arm and pointed towards the kitchen. 

"Words, baby."

"Hungry, mama."

Anya smiled, grabbing Dmitry's hand and bringing him with her to the kitchen, helping him up into his highchair and wrapping a napkin around his neck as she opened the icebox to search for Dmitry's favorite, the grapes that he had become addicted to during his time in France. 

Checking to make sure that none of them had seeds, she set the bowl down in front of her little boy, snatching a grape for herself while she was at it. 

"Mine, mama!"

Anya chuckled, replacing the grape for Dmitry and kissing his forehead again. She sat with him, sipping on a glass of water while she watched him eat. Dmitry was a messy eater, and little pieces of grape covered his face by the time he was done. When Anya washed off his face, Dmitry kissed her on the cheek, wrapped his arms around her neck and whispered "thank you, Mama."

Yes, these were the days that Anya lived for. She loved Dmitry when he was her husband, and she loved him just as much when he was her little baby boy. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? I was thinking of maybe making this multiple chapters, and adding more characters.


End file.
